Jackrabbit
by PrehistoricPlague
Summary: Compilation of my Jackrabbit Prompts [from tumblr mostly]. Each chapter is a one-shot and range from a very mild to very mature rating. E. Aster Bunnymund x Jack Frost WARNINGS: Inter-species romance, may contain character death/serious injury, various other things
1. Do You Believe in Me?

**Prompt**

**Both Jack and Bunnymund are trapped somewhere either too hot or too cold, and although one of them is suffering (Jack probably for the heat, Bunny for the cold) they refuse to leave the other one who is most likely unable to move or even unconscious. Maybe they spend the time telling each other stories or confessing their love…**

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Bunny—I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

Beads of cool liquid were building on the spirits forehead, trying desperately to freeze as they made their way down the tip of his nose, but to little avail. Though he had control over the frost, without his staff to channel it, Jack was unable to extend his ability to cool the entire room.

"Now I wont be having any of that—" Aster insisted, ears folding down as he glanced at the thermometer he pulled from the winter spirits mouth.

44° F, rather pleasant for a cold temp, but for Frost, it was proving to be nauseating. The winter spirit was leaning against the wall, looking paler than usual (if that was possible), eyes glazed as he bit his lip and tried to force back the steadying heat in the pit of his stomach. The fellow guardian was trying his best to find a place where this wasn't happening, but the heat followed Jack no matter where they went.

Pitch had really created a problem this time, his bitterness at the Guardians, especially towards the newest of the bunch, had caused him to cross the line. And Bunnymund wasn't going to have it, he'd have been after the Nightmare King already if he wasn't so torn over his worry for the boy.

With it being summertime, and the holidays rather scarce, it was easy for the weakened Pitch to devise a plan to specifically target Frost. Sure, some believed in the young spirit, but he didn't have a holiday, he didn't have nearly an entire world waiting for him to arrive. And in the summer, very few were thinking about the snowy sprite.

His idea was actually quite clever, and using some of the nightmare sand he'd concocted, he'd managed to gain leverage with a very problematic ally.

Mother Nature.

A normally neutral spirit, Pitch had managed to pollute her thoughts with the nature of man, poisoning the image of human beings with the accusation that all were selfish by design, destroying the Earth and snuffing out each little breath of existence she placed upon it.

One thing led to another, the world grew warmer, and when Pitch though the time was right, he made his move. Stealing the winter spirits staff and trapping him, grounded on the warming soil. Mother Nature's influence following him everywhere, unbeknownst to her, trying to snuff out the cold.

Jack had nowhere to go.

And the Pooka had tried, he'd sought the coldest places he himself could stand, and yet the influence seemed to go deeper than just climate. People were feeling the heat, seeing the ice melt, and they were starting to lose faith in winter itself.

He could only imagine how Old Man Winter was taking this.

But that wasn't his concern right now, as he shivered in the cave on top of the snowy mountain, even his own well-being was the last thing on his mind. Jack Frost was practically melting before his eyes and he was powerless to stop it.

He watched as the winter spirit slumped suddenly against the rock wall.

"Whoa mate!" He said, catching him in his hands, the icy sweat of the other surprisingly plentiful as it wet his paws.

He really was melting—though it didn't look it—in the human sense, he was losing all of his water.

"Sorry—I'm a little slippery." He said with a wry smile.

The Pooka helped him settle down in a seated position, "Hang in there frostbite, Sandy is after Pitch, n' North is gonna get Winter to help him out in subduing Mother Earth—then it's only a few clicks away and you'll be right as ice."

Rain wasn't the right word, so he adjusted, trying to cheer him up as he pulled his hands away so he didn't add unnecessary heat.

"Don't leave me alone!" Jack said, gripping the others furry wrist, eyes frantic and pleading.

That was unexpected, he wasn't used to seeing Jack so helpless. It wasn't very often he asked the Easter Spirit for help, in fact, Bunny wasn't sure he ever had really. He only teased and caused problems. Freezing the ground under his little eggs as they slipped and tumbled around the Warren. Not to mention the blizzard of that Easter—

"Look, if I stay close, you're gonna get too warm." He insisted, tugging lightly at the grip.

The other smiled weakly, "I'll be fine, just—sit next to me at least."

He watched the others cool blue eyes for a moment, before nodding and taking a seat, trying to pretend he wasn't freezing.

Then again, the Guardian of Fun didn't always cause trouble, sometimes, he'd show up a few days before Easter—helping him paint the eggs and get them safely to the surface. He always did the most magnificent paint jobs. He'd even show up for no reason at all except to keep him company.

Bunnymund was always grateful for it, though he wouldn't always tell Frost that. He had to admit he'd grown really fond of him, he had been for a long time, before he was a guardian, before Pitch, before all of that. He and Jack Frost had a special sort of friendship, they fought yes, but despite his bitterness he had looked back and realized that it had been sort of fun at times.

Like a game, competing with each other, trying to outdo one another on various things. That was how Jack was, he was the Guardian of Fun for a reason.

"I'm sorry to keep you here—I know it's cold…and I know it seems silly-"

"Hush up, don't get soft on me frostbite, you're going to be fine." The Pooka insisted.

Jack looked up, "No I mean—I just want you to know how grateful I am that I got to know you—I know I usually just cause you trouble, and tease you. And that I seem to want to be alone a lot…but to be honest, I don't mind you're company—and maybe it's just my melting delusional state, but I feel brave enough to say it now. So, thank you for everything."

His words had started to slur a bit as he leaned against his arm, "So just stay with me, I will suck up my pride—I don't want to face this alone."

His words chilled the Easter Bunny, he tried to chuckle though it came out weakly.

"Course I'll stay mate—you're talkin like you're not gonna get teased about this later, this ain't over yet."

Jack smiled, closing his eyes, nudging under his arm so it was draped over him, Bunny didn't dare protest.

"Aster—?" he said, catching the Pooka by surprise, he never used the name.

"Yes?"

"When I was still human—you were one of my favorites." He murmured.

He felt his heart flutter, "Was I?"

"Yeah—because I thought you were the weirdest one out there—a bunny that delivers eggs on Easter, how much more ridiculous can you get—so unbelievable you can't help but believe in it." He laughed softly.

"Hey now! I'll have you know I'm a very respected bunny, there is nothing weird about it at all." He said with a pout.

"You never let me down…rain, snow, didn't matter. You never gave up." His words grew heavy and tired. "Just like right now."

Each syllable felt like it was stabbing him in the chest, the winter spirit was so calm, even though he was suffering so intensely. Against his better judgement he wrapped the loose arm tightly around him.

"I'm not going anywhere mate, not until you're better."

Jack sighed, "You're fur is frosted—it feels nice." He leaned against his chest.

The Pooka bit his lip, he shifted, allowing Jack to sit between his legs and lean against him, he was freezing but if that offered a little comfort to him then he'd deal with it. His body was nearly dead weight, and his hoodie alternated between frozen a soaked—more often the latter. Yet, he was conscious, there was still time.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Cold lips murmured softly against his fur, frosting it lightly with icy breath.

"What is it frostbite?"

"I like someone, this person is very dear to me—like isn't the right word, I think it's love—but I'm not sure I'm brave enough to say that yet." The words were muffled, but he was able to make it out.

And he tried not to feel jealous.

"Well—why not?" He insisted, trying not to let a bitter tone enter his words.

"Because this could be my last chance to say it, and I don't think I could deal with rejection when I'm such a mess already." He sighed, "I would cry whatever water is left in my body—so I was wondering something."

The boy paused a long time, tangling fingers in the other's cool fur. The Pooka's body heat was making him tired, he was struggling to stay awake but he refused to be anywhere but in his arms.

"Do you think—that maybe I could request one last thing from this person?"

"Jack—don't be that way, you're going to be fine, you hear me?"

"Bunny—" he pleaded, looking up with wet blue eyes.

Tears, the look shattered his heart, and he fell silent.

"Do you believe in me?…Because that would be enough."

The question threw him off, it took several long moments for the pieces to click in his head. The person Jack was talking about was him, the person Jack loved was him, and he was too afraid to admit it because he didn't want to be rejected in his possible last moments of life by the one person who he wanted to stay beside him. He didn't dare say it, because if he were to reject him, Jack was afraid he might be left alone.

In the time it took all of this to sink in, the blue eyes had closed and the head rested heavily on his chest.

And in that moment he felt his own eyes well with tears he didn't know he had in him, tears belonging to the white-haired spirit. He clung to the form in his arms, holding it tightly to him, there was nothing in the world that could take him away from his arms now.

"Do you remember '68, of Easter Sunday? I couldn't stop believing even if I tried."

He kissed the cool, wet forehead, "I love you too, Jack Frost."


	2. Never Good Enough

**Prompt**

**Angsty Bunnymund worrying over the fact that Jack could never love him as he was a Pooka and not human, however it all ends good with fluff/Jack loving him**

**Rating: **K+ - T? (I guess for the inter-species thing, but you should get the idea if you're on here that this is obvs inter-species pairing)

* * *

It never made it easy, the chance stares and locked gazes, the one-armed hugs, the constant visits and desire to be helpful. Even the teasing and bantering, snowy Easter's and icy Warren all meant something to him. That flinch coupled with a mischievous grin, when the spirit knew he had done something to irritate the Pooka, got to him every time.

He had settled with it, the realization some time ago that he was in love with the spirit, he, E. Aster Bunnymund, was in love with Jack Frost.

He hadn't even had the chance to deny it to himself, it hit him like a ton of bricks that day and hadn't left since. That day…

It was like any other day, well-not quite. It was like any other day since they had defeated Pitch and Jack Frost had shown them all what it was like to be with the children again.

It was a few days before Easter, Aster had been painting his eggs in the Warren when Jack drifted in accompanied by light snow as usual. And he had perked up hearing the voice of the winter spirit, but there was another sound, a gentle beating of air that buzzed behind the spirit.

He turned to see Jack Frost accompanied by Toothania who smiled at him cheerfully.

"I hope you don't mind Aster, I wanted to come help this year. The fairies are getting better and better at collecting without my guidance and Jack said you could always use extra hands." She chimed.

He raised a dark brow, normally Tooth would just join them in the field, out collecting teeth jovially because she loved her job. He had a nagging suspicion that she had ulterior motives for coming along, but he shrugged it off. What Tooth thought was her business, and he smiled.

"Yeah-it's always nice to have a few extra painting hands, welcome." He said, trying to hide the hint of disappointment that he couldn't place.

It was usually just him and Jack—not that it mattered to him, the spirit was always teasing and messing with him. Distracting him from his work and they seemed to take even longer to get things done at times. Why should he care if they had one extra member, maybe it would keep Frost in line.

They started out fine, all chatting casually as they painted, each of their methods and designs unique. And for a while, he was content, this Easter, the children would have some new and interesting eggs to collect and he would be able to watch the join in their eyes as they compared the styles and work of what they collected.

He noticed occasional exchanged glances between the frost spirit and Tooth, not that it bothered him at first, the way the two conducted their friendship was none of his business. He wouldn't let it get to him—would he?

But as the day went on he found himself doing less talking and more studious glancing at the two, paying attention to the way they talked, the way Tooth would laugh brightly at something Jack had said, put a hand on his arm as he formed a small stitch in her side. The way they exchanged lingering smiles, the way Tooth's face flushed whenever Jack complimented her work.

He completely stopped noticing when Jack would compliment him, he was so immersed in this. It felt wrong, it seemed strange, the two shouldn't be so buddy-buddy. Didn't Jack spend his time with him the most? Down in the Warren?

At one point he huffed and stood up to walk away, leaving the pair calling after him very confused. He waved them off and they fell silent.

After awhile of cooling down he conceded and went to return and that's when it happened. Tooth was having to leave, she told Jack to tell Bunny see ya and thank you from her. He found himself slowing a distance away and watching. Tooth was rubbing her arm, biting her lip sheepishly, and Jack was smiling and telling her thank you for coming.

And then she was kissing him.

The Pooka was stuck, rooted to the spot as she saw it happen. Tooth's cheeks a rosy pink, and Jack's own frosted in place of a blush. And then—was he kissing her back? It wasn't long, but it felt like an eternity to the Easter spirit, that their lips were connected. And then Toothania parted hastily, said a flushed goodbye and flew away.

He couldn't move, he felt dizzy almost. A pain built in his chest, a hurt rage, but he couldn't be mad at Tooth. Or Jack.

It wasn't their fault that it was that moment alone that made him feel jealousy for the first time, that for some reason he wanted it to be him that Jack was returning a kiss to. However many laws of nature it went again, he wanted Jack to love him back.

And it would plague him all year long, the realization that hit him a second later:

There was no way Jack Frost would fall in love with him.

He was a rabbit—a Pooka to be technical. And sure that didn't make him any old Earth bunny, but it didn't change the fact that he was at first and second—even third glance, just an over-sized bunny. It didn't matter that he could talk, that he could fight, that he was a spirit of Easter, the Guardian of Hope. It didn't matter even that he was more than compatible, part humanoid as he was.

Because he had fur, he had a snout, he had long ears that twitched and sent him into a useless, leg thumping, haze when someone rubbed behind them. He had large feet—and even a fluffy rabbit tail.

Whatever he had, he wasn't human.

He couldn't even reason that Tooth wasn't human, because at least she had a human face, a human shape despite being covered in feathers. And she was absolutely beautiful, everyone Jack surrounded himself with was beautiful.

Of all the people Jack could choose, it would never be him, it would never be this grumpy old Guardian who found more reasons to judge him, to berate him and complain about everything he did. Why would he _ever_ choose him.

And throughout the year, he watched him, and all the ones who loved Jack, it didn't matter what level of love it was, what mattered was they were all better than himself. Bunnymund found reasons that ever single being that Jack encountered would be better for the winter spirit than he ever would be.

Toothania—beautiful, cheerful and kind. She praised Jack and loved him, she never put him down or made him feel less of himself. She never fought or bickered with him, she smiled at him and laughed at his playful nature. Something Bunny had only ever done in secret.

There was North even, someone Jack looked up to, someone who helped Jack realize he needed to find his center. The one who brought wonder to his eyes, as bright as it was in the Guardian of Wonder himself.

Sandy, one could say he and Jack were best friends, he loved going with Sandy and watching the dreams come to life through his sand. He even sometimes begged to see dreams of his own.

Even Jamie, the human…he had grown quite a bit since those days. And he still believed in Jack Frost, the first human to believe and Jack loved Jamie. He spent so much time with him.

Hell, even Pitch had more in common with Jack than he ever did. They both knew what it was like to feel lonely. And even though they hadn't seen the Nightmare King in some time, he STILL found reasons to see Jack better off with him.

What had he ever done for Jack Frost.

What could he ever do for him.

No, Jack Frost could never love him, because he never did anything to prove to him he could love him in return. Another year passed and this thought consumed his mind.

—-

He had grown so secluded, the other Guardians had begun to worry, especially Jack Frost.

And it didn't hit Jack Frost that he was worried until one day when the frost was beginning to wane and he was spending one last wintery day with Jamie before he had to stop bringing the snow. They were talking as usual.

"You're not yourself lately you know." Jamie said, as he kicked a melting piece of ice into the slush on the road.

"Hmm?" Jack said, perplexed. "How so?"

"You seem preoccupied, worried even. Are the believers fading again?" He said, Jamie wouldn't admit it, but he would never forget what happened with Pitch, and some small tiny part of him still worried it could happen again.

"No no, not at all Jamie, I'm fine." The winter spirit insisted with a grin.

"If you say so, but if that's the case can I ask you something? It's not really my question but—"

"Sure, go for it."

Jamie bit his lip, "It's Sophie, she's worried about Easter—she started crying the other day, when I asked her why, she said she was sad and was crying because Easter was sad."

Jack felt a chill up his spine, and that was saying something.

"What—?" He was mixed with surprise and similar feelings, Bunny hadn't talked to him in months, and whenever he went to the Warren the Easter spirit was so busy and lost in his own thoughts that it was almost as if he didn't see Jack there. So he admittedly—

"Last year—the eggs. I don't do the Easter hunts as much now, I guess it's true we grow up and we start forgetting the fun things we did as kids, but Sophie is still young enough—and she was very attached to your friend. She said the eggs weren't painted as brightly, the designs made her feel sad for some reason. She said even the eggs seemed sad." Jamie rubbed the back of his head, "I know—it might sound silly but it really scared me a little, she looked so worried that even I felt concerned and—Jack?"

Jack had completely stopped following beside him, he was standing in a slight stunned silence.

"What is it Jack?"

"I—I admit I haven't seen Bunny in a long time, I didn't even get down to the Warren last Easter." He said, flinching at his own words.

Jamie looked surprised, "But you help him every Easter don't you? Jack, maybe you should check on him."

He nodded hastily, "I'm sorry Jamie—Tell Sophie not to worry, I'll make sure Easter is happy this year."

With that he took off on the wind.

—-

Bunnymund sat at the edge of the river of paint, watching as his little egglings drifted down, climbing out and shaking off excess fluid. There was something calming about it, they were his little family, he protected them with his life when he could. But there was a dull ache at the realization that every Easter, they would leave, and he'd never see them again. Year after year new eggs were born, and when Easter rolled around, they were all gone, and he was alone again.

Even then, he had no one to talk to that would talk back. North had his Yeti's, Tooth, her fairies, and Sandy seemed to prefer the silence. But he had no one, down in the Warren there was no one but a lonely old Pooka.

There was a chill, a cold breeze of air, but he didn't react. He might have recognized the footsteps, but his lowered ears made it clear he didn't have the emotional strength to try.

"Hey ya ol' grumpy kangaroo-"

The words startled him enough to turn around in a gut reaction fighting stance, boomerang at the ready. And for some reason, he was shocked to see startled blue eyes looking back at him.

"Woah, I haven't even caused trouble yet, see, no ice in the Warren, take it easy." Jack said, grinning like he used to but there was a hint of worry, Bunnymund wasn't normally like this.

After a few moments of shock, the Easter Spirit heaved a sigh, lowering stance, ears with them, and rubbing his temples. "I don't think I'm in the mood for your pranks today Jack, go bug someone else."

He plopped to the ground, watching his river of paint again.

Biting his lip, Jack stubbornness kicked in, he wasn't going to push his luck but there was no way he was leaving.

"Fine, no pranks." He said, sitting down beside him.

The Pooka didn't look at him, "Why are you still here, I'm not in the mood for games Jack, really—off with ya."

"Why?"

And Bunnymund realized he couldn't respond to that, "Just cause—I asked ya to alright?'

"When have I ever done anything you've asked Bunny," He said with a grin, "No, I like bugging you, I'm staying right here."

Defeated, he sighed, "Suit yourself then…"

Not the reaction he was hoping for, he'd have to think of another plan. He watched a little egg, crawling up the side of the bank. Stumbling around in front of the Pooka. Frost reached out his staff, tapping it lightly on the egg, a beautiful frosty rabbit pattern appearing on it.

The egg shivered a bit, but seemed pleased with it's new look, parading in front of the other eggs, showing off it's design.

Jack looked up to see Bunnymund's brows furrow, a look of pain and longing in his eyes the winter spirit had never seen.

"You know what I miss, Bunny, snowball and egg bomb fights." He said, lying back on the grass reminiscing, "I always am a little sad when winter ends, because there aren't as many people for me to have fun with, but that's why I had you."

The Pooka didn't move, but his ear twisted just lightly to listen to Frost, so he smiled and continued.

"Because one snow ball and you were all in a furry rage, so I knew I could come down here whenever I felt lonely, and we'd have some fun. It's been awhile hasn't it."

No answer, but he could feel the agreeing sadness come from the other.

"You know, people out there miss you, Easter wasn't as bright and full of hope last year," He said with a pause, "That's not like you, you even gave me hope, it's because of you, because I made Jamie believe in you that he believed in me, you're hope gave me a chance you know."

Silence, but the ears drooped a little more.

"What's with you, why are you always alone now."

A sigh, "I've always been alone Jack."

That hit him, he thought about it and he understood a little of what the Easter spirit was saying. But why wouldn't he talk to him? Jack understood this best of all.

"Bunny, what about all the times we spend together, we're friends, the other Guardians are your friends, right?"

"Everything fades, even you will understand this Jack, besides we don't do things much anymore—and why should we? I'm just a grumpy, ol' rabbit, mate. Just a rabbit."

Jack's brows furrowed in irritation, "Cut it out, you're the Guardian of Hope, the Spirit of Easter, you're not just any bunny, you're _the_ bunny. Come on, where's the old E. Aster Bunnymund? I seem to have misplaced him."

"This is the old Bunnymund, you just cheered him up for a while, so thank you for that."

His heart suddenly ached, "That's not true, people have believed in you for so long for a reason—they love you."

"Love?" The Pooka looked up, "Who could love this, I'm not exactly pretty to look at mate."

The winter spirit looked wide-eyed and shocked, "I could, what's wrong with how you look? You're incredible, strong even—" It killed his pride to be saying this, but Bunnymund needed to hear it.

"I've always admired you, that's why I always compete with you because I can't measure up to you." He admitted, "Out of all the Guardians, I wanted your praise, and it's not easy to get. But that's because you're too good for me."

A look of bewilderment brought a bit of life to Aster's face, and for a moment he was grateful for his fur, covering the blush that exploded across his face.

"Me? You're off your rocker mate—"

"No I'm serious, and for some reason it makes me happy every time you let me hang around you, or indulge my games. I know I seem childish, but those are the most fun memories I have, it's like I get to be human again for a while. You being a bunny doesn't matter at all, I don't feel any of a person being around a bunny."

A sliver of hope filled his heart, hope that he was supposed to bring but the damn winter spirit was giving it to him. He was taking his job, and the usual irritation kicked up, the irritation at the kid that he loved so damn much.

"I never felt good enough for you, and all this time you didn't to me—Jack it's not in my nature to praise—but you're really something mate."

Jack frowned, "Why wouldn't you feel good enough for me—" the frost lighting up the winter spirits cheeks did not go unnoticed, "You—You're an idiot Aster, you don't see how great you are."

He was suddenly wrapped in warm arms, the fur tickling his cheek. And he couldn't help himself but cling back, burying his face in the others chest. Why did he feel this way? Why did he care so much about Bunnymund, he wasn't upset about it because he was a bunny, he was upset because he could never dream about the Easter Spirit caring about him that deeply. No way—

"Mate, I love you—it feels good and terrifying to say that, but I want to say it while I've got you caught and you can't run away…so I can feel like it's okay for a moment for a rabbit Pooka like me to love a human spirit like you, just for a moment."

Shock—silence—then a warm blissful delirium that actually hurt the usually icy cold spirit.

What? Did he just say he loved him?

"I never thought I could measure up to anyone else, like someone as beautiful and kind as Tooth, and maybe you do fancy her but at least I can get this out—"

"Y-you're being an idiot again!" Frost said, pulling back to look at him, "I don't love Tooth, I mean—I had a crush for awhile—but it faded, it faded because I was missing you so much—"

The Pooka opened his mouth to protest, "But the kiss—"

"Stop, you're saying stupid things again Bunny." He said, covering his lips with a kiss.

The fur didn't bother him, the strange shape of the snout took a moment to get used to but then it settled into a warm perfection when the other kissed him back, it boiled in the pit of his stomach so hot he was afraid he would melt.

And Bunny had the warm realization, that Frost didn't care what he was, because right then when they kissed both trying to prove to be better than the other, never feeling good enough, they felt so alike that it was a wonder he considered it might be strange at all.


	3. Perfect

**Prompt**

**"Bunny and Jack exchange their first Christmas Presents as a couple, Fluff"**

**Rating: **K+

* * *

Jack Frost felt a conglomeration of emotions flooding his system. When he had seen Bunny in North's home, wrapping a mysterious box up, the winter spirit couldn't help but be curious. Pestering the Easter Bunny to tell him what it was.

"You'll just have to wait till Christmas, Frostbite." The Pooka said with a knowing smile.

Which meant Bunnymund had actually gotten him a Christmas gift, sure he hadn't said it but he knew that little smirk. Aster never really celebrated Christmas all that much but the past few years he'd begun to build a grudging interest in it, and now—he had a gift! A gift for him, Jack Frost. Their first Christmas together even, and there was a gift waiting for him.

So he drifted and danced in the clouds that day, Bunnymund had gotten him a gift!

He was elated, excited, and so curious it hurt. And he loved the damn Easter Spirit even more already. But there was also stress.

And that stress was the realization that he had no gift of his own to give.

Winter was a busy time for a spirit like him, and as such he rarely thought about anything else aside from the snowfall. Winter sure did most of the work, but Jack was just as pivotal and important during snowfall.

So in all of his work, he hadn't once thought of getting a gift for the Pooka.

And now he had to hurry and think of something, he hated that, he wanted it to be special and time was so short. It didn't help that he had no idea what the other had gotten for him, how was he going to top it? Or even just match up to it?

He decided maybe he would ask the other Guardians what he should do. And so that's how he spent his entire day, the day before Christmas, running around to the fellow spirits.

And he was given some ideas.

North offered to make something to help Bunny get the eggs painted quickly, but Jack knew that painting the eggs was the Pooka's favorite part, not to mention he enjoyed doing it with him. Tooth suggested all sorts of things based on Bunny's memories that she held, memories between him and Jack, but that felt almost too cheesy. They weren't exactly cheesy—all of the time anyway.

And when he finally got to Sandy, he felt rather defeated, Sandy had no idea what to tell him. So they sat in silence feeling rather defeated together.

After a moment though, Sandy asked something, it took Jack a few moments to understand but then the images made sense.

'What makes Bunny happy?'

For some reason, it felt hard to answer, Easter of course? The eggs, the children, even Jack himself sometimes made Bunny happy.

Then Sandy shook his head as Jack tried to answer, beckoning him to pay more attention.

'What makes Bunny happy with you?'

Now he had no idea, was it him helping with the eggs? Their Snowball/Eggbomb fights? Time hanging out in the Warren?

All of those made him happy, Sandy thought again.

'What makes you happy?'

Well besides the snow and children, that answer was easy. The Pooka made him happy, spending time with him made him happy, it was the greatest gift he had.

"Hmm…maybe—maybe I have an idea."

Sandy smiled, nodding at him, it was time for him to make some dreams so he beckoned Jack goodnight and drifted off to the children. It was a night for sugar plumbs, Christmas was almost here and Jack had to find Bunny.

He was surprised not to find him at his warren, but at the lake where Jack had first woken up when he became Jack Frost. Why would he be here? It was cold and chilled to the bone tonight, but there he was sitting in the snow, shivering slightly.

He landed, walking over to him, "Why are you up here? It's freezing out."

Bunny's ears perked and he stood looking over at him and brushing frost from his nose. "Bout time you showed up! I am freezing my tail off!" said a mildly disgruntled Pooka, but his expression showed he was happy to see him.

"Sorry Bunny, I was—held up." he said, expression sheepish.

The Pooka shook his head, "As always—" he shifted a bit, holding the beautifully wrapped gift in his hand.

"Bunny—" Jack said, walking over to him, "Sorry I didn't really have time to find you a gift—I kind of spaced it."

He rolled his eyes, "Just like you, mate." But he smiled, "Ah, it's alright, my gift isn't that great anyway—and it's kinda for you and not at the same time."

Jack had his staff behind his back, fingers drumming on it sheepishly.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well—guess I'll let ya open it to see Frostbite." He handed it to him.

Jack took the gift, leaning on his staff as he unwrapped it. Inside was a long blue scarf, painstakingly detailed knitting at the bottom showed a frosty pattern, and a silhouette of Jack himself. On the other end, Aster.

He looked at Bunny, perplexed, who rubbed a hand behind his head.

"I—figured you spend so much time down in the Warren with me, but I know it's a bit warm for you mate, so I got around to pulling something together so I can come up here, sure it's not going to keep me 100% warm but I thought at least it'll make it more bearable, of course it already is cause you're up here and all—anyway—there's more since I didn't want you to feel totally empty handed."

He was right, at the bottom was a little wooden egg, painted a similar blue and had the date, today's date, their first Christmas together, actually together. And inside, another egg with the date in '68 of Easter Sunday.

"That's the day I started believing in you mate, I thought you ought to know…"

"Bunny—I don't know what to say—" He smiled at the Pooka, trying not to get too emotional.

The other coughed, voice gruff, "I know it's all a little sappy and silly, but I'm not very creative."

Jack wrapped the scarf around the other's neck, "It's perfect—and now it's my turn."

He swung up on a gust of wind so he could press his nose to the others, "Merry Christmas."

When Bunny looked up, he could see Jack's ice, shaping into a delicate icy mistletoe, it was beautiful and distracting as cold lips pressed to his.

The gift didn't need words, the action said everything, the greatest Christmas gift Jack could give, his devoted love to no one but him.

And it was perfect.


	4. Chocolate and Ice

**Prompt**

**"Exchanging Kisses, very fluffy."**

**Rating:** K+

* * *

"Frostbite, cut it out, I'm trying to paint." The irritated and flushing Pooka complained.

The cold nose of the guardian of fun was nuzzling behind the twitching ears of the over-sized rabbit, and it was proving to be very distracting.

"C'mon Bunny, Easter is half a year away, stop being such a stick in the mud." he hummed, wrapping arms around the others fluffy shoulders burying himself in the warmth.

Normally, warmth bothered him, but for Bunnymund it was worth it. He was so soft that it was hard not to touch him at every moment. And today, he decided not to hold himself back, he wanted to cuddle the hell out of the Easter Bunny and be proud of it.

"Jack! I need to do my-oh—what are you—nn—" he was cut off as lithe fingertips scratched behind his ear. His leg began to twitch helplessly as his weakness was taken advantage of.

"There you go, now stop arguing with me and let me love you a little alright." With the other fully distracted, Jack was able to force the other to lie down, and himself to cuddle up on top of him, nuzzling his wet nose.

Aster was helpless, the attention to his ear and the cold breath of the other across his lips while the frosty nose nuzzled his was a lot to focus on. And before he knew it he was nuzzling back, trying to keep his damned leg from twitching too happily at the attention.

He wrapped furry arms around the others waist loosely, tugging him closer for a kiss and nip at the others nose. Getting him back for the old "jack frost nipping at your nose" tale, only the Easter Bunny nipped at Jack Frosts nose.

A smile curved the others beautiful mouth, and he couldn't resist stealing a kiss from it, the other returned it for a few blissful moments before his cold lips were off, pressing everywhere on the rabbits face. Even giving him a reprimanding nip on his nose in return.

_'Chocolate'_ Jack thought, the kisses somehow reminded him of the taste of chocolate. He was always surprised at that, considering the other's love of carrots.

As the other nuzzled into his soft fur, he complied, nuzzling and kissing the others cold ear, and then the frosted cheeks, the opposite of his own flushed ones. Then two kisses to closed eyelids, whiskers tickling the others pale lashes.

"See, Easter can wait, you're mine right now." Hummed the appreciative winter spirit, resting his cheek on the others soft chest.

Bunnymund stroked the back of the white head, shivering lightly as frosty kisses stuck to his fur near his heart.

"Alright frostbite, you win." He murmured, eyes closing. The contrast between the pleasant air in the warm Warren, and the cold being on his chest proving to be rather comforting.

And the lips bearing frostbite, were met with the warmth of spring kisses. The contrast had never tasted so delicious.


	5. Kiss Me When I'm Conscious

**Prompt**

**"Jack get's seriously hurt during a fight and Bunnymund helps him get better."**

**Rating: **T- Mild blood/gore, language

* * *

_Could Guardians die?_

Was it possible for him to pass on a second time?

He had never deemed it possible, he lived free from cares and assuming that it could never happen, it wasn't something he even considered.

But, it happened to Sandy didn't it? He didn't completely die, the children were able to bring him back, but if they hadn't, there would be no more Sandman.

And now he was thinking all of this over, cursing himself for not worrying about it before as he stumbled to his lake and knelt on the cold ground hugging himself. Every bruise, welt and cut hurt like the devil, and the stinging wind and the cold of his own body hurt more before it could numb the pain away.

But that wasn't what he was worried about.

He needed help, but where could he go? He couldn't even fly straight.

Struggling to think, he kicked at the ground uselessly, "Damnit"

Tears built in the corners of his eyes as he looked down at his hands around his middle, blood frozen onto them and a sharp object embedded into his stomach. A rather giant stinger actually. His vision began to blur and he knew if he didn't get it out it would fill his system, but he couldn't get it to budge and the panic was settling in.

His head felt heavy, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open, as he dragged his weak body against a tree. Then a comforting feeling washed over him and he went numb, vision fading, maybe everything would be okay. So far, dying wasn't turning out to be that bad.

He thought he saw him, the face of the Spirit of Hope, but it was probably just a delusion. A beautiful last delusion, there was no one he'd have rather seen in his last moment. And with a smile, he blacked out.

It was warm, too warm, and it was starting to feel uncomfortable. Where was he? He could have sworn he was dying, was this heaven? No—he wouldn't feel this uncomfortably hot. And now he was terrified that it might be Hell.

Peaking an eye open cautiously, he felt surprised at the effort it took just to open it a little. It took awhile for his vision to adjust to the lighting, but when it did it was very clear where he was and it definitely wasn't Hell.

He was in the Warren.

He flinched at a pain in his stomach, a slight tear burning in his eye, he looked down to see him, Bunnymund, at his stomach. He leaned over it, and his mouth was on the wound.

_'Oh no he's eating me!'_ was the first thought to collect in his delirium and if he wasn't incapacitated he would have struggled to flee, but he couldn't even move.

But the Pooka pulled away, there was red on his snout yes but it certainly wasn't from eating as there was no added pain, he spat blood out before returning to the spot again. The perplexed Jack tried to understand what was going on, but his eyes couldn't stay open anymore. So there he was, conscious, confused and thinking the Easter Bunny was trying to eat him alive.

"Stay with me Jack!" The words bore into his skull, he didn't realize he had such a huge headache. "I'm trying to get the poison out, just please stay with me."

When his ears stopped ringing he realized the Pooka sounded frantic, pleading.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't trying to eat him.

It felt strange, he wasn't numb around his stomach anymore, and he could feel the whiskers on the others snout. It kind of tickled, and his stomach tensed with a desire to laugh but nothing came out. But the action didn't go unnoticed, and he heard a slightly gasp of surprise from the Pooka.

Then, his head was on his chest, if Jack could he would be flushing, the ear twitched as it listened, the faint sound of a heartbeat bringing relief flooding through him.

"Jack breathe!" He insisted, and suddenly Jack realized he wasn't doing that so well either, the venom had paralyzed him and he wasn't quite sure what to do.

And as if that wasn't enough, Bunnymund was kissing him. What was he doing? How could he possibly think straight when an undiscovered dream was suddenly coming through.

_'Oh—' _He realized, when air filled his lungs.

He wasn't kissing him either.

Well that was just swell, nothing made sense, first he died, and he thought he was in Hell because everything was burning, but it was just the Warren, and Bunny was eating him and then he wasn't. And then he checked for a heartbeat before kissing him, but it wasn't actually a kiss. And now his emotions we're completely out of control as he realized that he might have feelings for the Easter Spirit, and nothing made a lick of sense.

Nothing at all.

And why was it still so hot?

Suddenly, he gasped, choking as the other pulled back off of his lips and cupped the side of his face. His body trembled, and racked with coughs, but he still couldn't move much.

After a few minutes he calmed, panting and gasping for air as the Pooka had moved to pull away the heated blanket around him, so that's what was so warm. He'd have to ask why he did that later. For now, the relief of his frost soothing his skin was enough to keep him complacent.

Then Aster was next to him again, brushing his hair out of his face and watching him with concern.

"Bunny?" he managed to cough out, "What happened?"

The Pooka pulled him gently to his chest, but not before he saw what looked like the spirits eyes welling with tears.

"Mate, you're an idiot, what were you thinking—-I thought I had lost you."

Jack felt himself enveloped by warmth again, but this time it wasn't unpleasant. He couldn't do much but bury his face into the fur, and sigh happily.

"You saved me? How?"

Bunny could feel the other ease right into his arms, and so he didn't let go, stroking the back of his head.

"It wasn't easy mate, that stinger was frozen inside of you, I had to keep your body heated to get it out…what the Hell were you doing?!"

He sighed again, relaxing more into his arms, "Don't wanna talk about it." he murmured.

The Easter Spirit's brows furrowed, but he wouldn't push it for now. Jack narrowly escaped death, and he didn't need to stress him out about it right now.

"Bunny?" came a muffled inquiry.

"What is it frostbite?"

Drifting into another haze of exhausted delirium, the winter spirit mumbled, "Next time you kiss me, let me at least be conscious so I can kiss you back."

Stunned silence ensued, but only for the Pooka as Frost drifted off to sleep in his arms, completely at ease. That was unexpected—but somehow, he hoped the other would remember it when he woke up because maybe the breakthrough he had been waiting for had finally come.

"I'll remember that Frostbite—for now—just get some sleep and I'll take care of you no matter what."


	6. What Could Have Been

**Prompt**

**"What could have been..."**

**Rating: **T - Sexual Implications (Very Mild)

**Warnings:** Rainbow-Snowcone and BlackIce temporarily discussed and heavily implied as background pairings, I do not ship either but it felt inclined to write them for prompt's sake, they remain unseen just known from the character perspective. Also: Bunnymunds POV.

* * *

What could have been.

The four words, most of them past tense, are the most bitter when phrased together. I should know this, I've been there, I am now and I will continue to be for as far as I dare believe.

I've felt the endless tumble of why's and what if's contaminating my every thought and corrupting my dreams. That sense of hopelessness, and then, the depressing calm of settling into loneliness.

Accepting defeat.

Yes I've been there, ever wondering.

What could have been.

It's one of those things that you can see coming, you can see it from many clicks away but you just can't accept it. You just can't accept all of the variables, that there could possibly be any plan but yours in the works.

I was in love with the damn kid, completely and devoted to him. Despite my refusal to completely admit it, and my insistence on pointing out anything he ever did to irritate me like I had been wounded. And I didn't hold back on teasing him about past mistakes and goof-ups.

Still, he returned in gratuitous droves, so it only seemed fair.

And though we never admitted to any feelings, the times we shared together…not just the work in the Warren no, but those hidden and secret intimate moments—right after Easter, when my home was empty of scampering egglings. I can still feel his icy breath frosting the tips of my fur, the grip of his cold hands tangled in it. Lips on mine, as I got to deliciously savor every inch of bare skin.

We never admitted it, but we were fond of one another.

But that wasn't enough—and why should it have been. He wanted more and I never felt obliged to give. He never asked, and he shouldn't have had to, I knew what he wanted but I stubbornly refused to even pretend to notice. Too much of a coward in my own skin, literally. I thought, that this was enough, the others never had to know, we would never have to face the judgement of anyone else. I, instead, pretended everything could go on as it was.

Oh—but what it could have been…

I shouldn't have been surprised when his interest waned, in fact I wasn't, but I acted like I was. However, stubborn as I am, I didn't show it. It really was no surprise that he got caught up with her, Toothania is beautiful. Even I can't deny it despite having no interest in her. For him, she was a welcome distraction from the loneliness.

She could make him feel like he was wanted, with no remorse. She didn't see the need to hide it from anyone. And when they became official, I congratulated them begrudgingly. Refusing to show I was at all hurt, but that didn't stop the hurt in his eyes. I could see it, but I did nothing. What could I do? I would only make it worse, I would hurt Tooth as well.

And so I was alone again, the frost spirit still came to visit, helping me with my eggs, we would still laugh and chat especially the more and more he got over me. He started to become his old self.

And I fell in love again.

Even though there was nothing I could do about it, I found myself trying to get him back. Subtly, and it worked somewhat. He started to stay longer, closer and things started to fall back to how they were.

Tooth was suspicious, why shouldn't she be. Her love was drifting away from her again, she assumed I didn't like her or something. That wasn't true—I just wanted him.

And eventually she broke it off, she was afraid. He tried to reason with her and she told him that it was okay, they were still friends.

He was hurt, confused, angry even.

What could have been—if I hadn't been stubborn.

He came to me, he asked me if I loved him. He begged and pleaded and I couldn't bring myself to say it, because if I did, I would give in to him completely and have no more control, no safety net, no shield from judgments.

I was a bloody fool.

I never expected him to find comfort in _him_ though. Of all spirits, why would he go to him.

Pitch Black had kept himself hidden and silent for some time. He had kept it all a secret and managed to survive out there, bitter and alone. Somehow, Pitch found him, and somehow, the nearly powerless Nightmare King had given Jack exactly what he needed.

Understanding.

Jack wanted family, he wanted love and devotion, he wanted someone who would see him and not mind being seen with him. Tooth had done that, Pitch Black would do that.

And he did.

I am forced to sit back and watch as he is slowly manipulated by the dark being, turned into someone he is not. How should I know? Because I know everything about Jack Frost. I know every minute detail, I studied him, I learnt all I could, I was obsessed with him, I am still. I love him.

I was just too afraid to say it.

And now that it's too late. I am inclined to sit here and ponder.

What could have been.


	7. Carrot Cake

**Prompt**

**Jack baking Bunny a carrot cake**

**Rating: **K+

* * *

He threw his arms up in the air frustrated, "I just can't get it right!"

North laughed, his big booming laugh that seemed to lift spirits up, but Jack was not in the mood to be lifted. The Christmas Spirit and Toothania had spent the last four hours trying to help him and his continued failure made him feel like there was no hope.

Which is exactly what he needed, hope. But he couldn't have him here, because that would ruin the point of this.

He huffed, sitting on the edge of the table, chin on fist.

"I just can't do it."

"Now that's just not true Jack, look you're getting better, I'm sure you'll get it right next time—" Toothania insisted, trying to cheer him up.

"That's what you said last time—and the time before…." Jack retorted, before sighing heavily.

"Ah Frost, you're tougher than that!" Said North, giving him a hearty pat on the back that made him almost fall forward off of the counter if it hadn't been for his staff stabilizing him.

"Again! Let's try again."

And Jack couldn't refuse the two of them, he nodded weakly cracking his knuckles, "Alright—again."

It took him another two hours and some hair pulling, but finally, he got it right. And he was able to stare proudly at his creation, absolutely giddy that it came out.

It wasn't the most beautiful cake, his aesthetics needed some work, but it really did smell good. And he wanted to taste it to make sure but he forced himself down, it would be perfect, and the person it belonged to got the first taste.

He thanked his friends, taking off on a gust of wind, holding the cake delicately refusing to let anything happen to it. He had someone to visit, and he wouldn't keep him waiting any longer.

Off to the Warren.

The Pooka nudged the last of his eggs through the tunnels smiling fondly as he watched it go, when it was out of sight his face fell a little and long ears drooped behind him.

It was the first Easter in some time that Jack Frost had missed, yes sometimes he was late, but he always made it before the send off. He was torn between feeling somewhat let-down, and at the same time worried. Maybe something had happened to him, he could be in trouble and Bunny had been able to do nothing about it.

He didn't have to worry much longer before a cool breeze and the winter spirit calling out his pet name was brought to his attention. His ears flattened a bit annoyed when he saw Jack land on the grass, frost glistening on the edges of the green, arms behind his back. He folded his arms.

"You're late Frostbite, I've already finished." He said, with no lack of irritation.

The white-haired male winced, "I know I know, I'm sorry Bunny, I was really held up—"

"Rubbish excuses wont do you much good, I'm already done, so there is nothing left for you to do here." He said, ear flicking a bit as he brushed his fur off and went to walk away. "So off with ya."

The other followed him on light feet, "I know, I'm really sorry Bunny—but I came to still celebrate with you—and I brought you something."

"Listen here- usually you help someone out of you want to—to—" He sniffed, ears perking and turning in his direction.

Jack grinned, the smell of the cake hidden behind his back had finally caught his attention, perfect.

"To what?"

"To—celebrate—I—what is that." He turned around, nose twitching as he sniffed the air, moving towards the boy.

It smelt fantastic whatever it was, and familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He realized then it was coming from Jack, it must be whatever he had hidden behind him.

"What is what?" The spirit said, playing innocent.

"That there behind your back." He insisted, on all fours sniffing Jack curiously, "I can smell it all over you—what is it"

He moved to look behind his back, but Jack pulled it out and above his head, "Whoa Bunny, you're ruining my surprise."

Too late, he'd already seen the cake, and he knew the smell now, "Jack—is that carrot cake?"

He would have been practically salivating at this point if it was in his hands, he followed his arm up wanting a good look at it, but Jack found Bunny's actions too cute not to tease. Moving it away from him again, causing the Pooka's ears to twitch and follow it.

"Why yes, yes it is, do you want it?"

He growled a bit, "Stop teasing Jack, that's not very fair."

He couldn't help himself, moving to follow it again, movements very curious, wanting and rabbit like. Jack almost couldn't handle it, but a little more teasing, he flew up a bit on a draft.

"Jaaaaack." The Pooka whined, hopping up on one of his stone warriors to try to reach him.

Frost laughed, "But it's kinda cute."

He huffed, "Mate, you already kept me waiting."

Smiling, Jack flew to his side, holding the cake behind him, he scratched his fingers under the Easter Spirit's chin.

"What do you say~"

"N-not fair—!" He slurred, leg twitching, "Jack, not fair, please."

He finally pulled away and hopped down, glaring up at the floating spirit with much mirth. Laughing, Jack landed beside him, holding the cake out to the almost pouting Pooka.

"Happy Easter, Bunny, I know it's not very pretty—but," He was cut off as Bunny plopped down taking a bite and savoring it.

"Shut it mate, it's delicious and that's all that matters."

Jack smiled, elated, and sat down next to him. "It took me long enough to perfect—"

The bunny grinned at him, "Not perfect yet~ I'll have to teach you some methods in decorating Frostbite."

"Shut up." He said, sticking out a cold pale tongue.

Bunnymund stuck a bite in his mouth at that point, "But it's pretty close, try it yourself."

He was right, it didn't taste bad at all, he chewed and swallowed and watched as Bunny continued to enjoy it, offering plenty to him as well. After he was finished, he sighed happily.

"That hit the spot, thanks Mate."

"You're welcome, and—sorry again for being so late."

The Pooka chuckled, leaning over to nuzzle the others face, causing Jack's cheeks to frost in his fluster.

"I forgive you because of the cake, and you can always make it up to me later."

He pulled the winter spirit to his chest and curled up on the grass, "But first, a nap, I'm exhausted."

Jack smiled, pressing his face into the soft fur of the other's chest. Happy Easter indeed.


	8. Only Had to Ask

**Prompt**

**During mating season, Bunny becomes too busy at the end leaving a very sexually frustrated winter spirit**

**Rating: **M - Sexual Themes/Implications, mild language

**Warnings:** Implications of sex, implications of masturbation, non-detailed and non-descriptive [still not sure how far the Mature rating let's us go so I haven't uploaded the smut prompt I did because it's quite a bit more detailed, hopefully this will satisfy those looking for a bit more mature of a story without crossing 's line]

* * *

Six months.

Six blasted months.

Six wonderfully, horrible months.

It was a bit too much to bear at this point, now that it seemed those six months were completely null, the Pooka so wrapped up in preparation for his holiday he hardly focused on the poor winter spirit unless he was helping him out with the eggs.

It wasn't his fault, he did have work to so and Jack understood that, at least he said he did. He_ thought _he did…

But he didn't understand a thing.

He tried not to blame it on Bunny, it wasn't his fault that those six months of his very random mating season (it never seemed to fall in the right time-slot, that was probably the fact that he was a Pooka and not fully Rabbit but he didn't try to figure out the logistics of it), had been the most incredible and simultaneously exhausting six months of his entire life.

Sure their 'sessions' were quick, there was little to no foreplay and while the Easter Spirit was spent multiple times, it still happened rather fast. But that's just how it was, it wasn't love making it was mating.

Sometimes he'd be calmed down enough though, to have a more intimate encounter, and Jack would come undone at his ability to be gentle and powerful, he'd do everything he could to return the favor but during 'mating season', Bunny always managed to outdo him.

Things would usually slow down in the last few months of the season and it would ease Jack out of it, because though he wouldn't admit it, he was the one who needed easing out, because it was like giving up an addiction. Then things would be blissfully fine until the next season came around, which could be anywhere from a months to a couple of years.

But there was no easing this time, the damn thing HAD to happen right before Easter and bunny had gotten rather behind, he didn't have time for the slow intimacies of the waning months of his mating season. In the past, when it had gone over Easter it was fine, because the exhausted Jack didn't have too much of an issue helping Bunny out in between one or two quick mating's.

No, that wasn't a problem at all.

But in the last two months, where the Pooka would start to wind down, where he would take greater care in showing his love for Jack, where things lasted longer, were slower, and more passionate. _Those _were the times Jack craved, they were the most important part of it to him and suddenly.

Nothing.

Bunny was completely occupied, and it wasn't with him.

It didn't even seem to bother the Pooka, which only made it more frustrating. It's like he had completely forgotten the instinctual urges of mating season, they were wiped fresh from his mind.

But not for Jack.

And every day he was reliving past experiences, the feel of the other's soft fur, the weight of him pressed against his back, and the balance and safety of his strong arm around his middle. The slow, deliberate movement of his heat inside him. And his favorite, the nips and bites that marked him everywhere, sometimes he wished they weren't hidden by his hoodie he was so proud of them, but at the same time the embarrassment and teasing from the others wasn't worth it.

And then he'd be snapped back to reality, by Bunny asking him if a design was too flourished or too plain, looking over his work meticulously, trying to make it perfect.

Just like he had when he was leaning over him, kissing him, marking him, leaving his design on—

"Jack?"

Damnit Bunny! At least let him have the daydreams.

"Sorry-I was lost in thought—"

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, raising a brow at him.

"What do I think about what?"

"The eggs, Jack—"

"What about them?"

The Pooka sighed, shaking his head, "Never mind, where is your mind these days?"

Jack grumbled a bit, "Just distracted, don't worry about it."

Bunny raised a brow, shrugging and went back to painting his eggs.

_No, damnit! You're supposed to be stubborn! Press the issue! _

Being in close proximity to the Pooka didn't help at all, he could smell him, the scent burning on his tongue, and his sense of smell wasn't nearly as strong as the others. He felt his cheeks frosting as he watched him, his expressions, the simple movements as he painted the eggs, the way he smiled adoringly at them.

He was so secure in everything, his masculinity, his love for Easter, the way he lived. He was so perfect that it was nauseating.

And Jack knew that most of his frustration was because his needs weren't being met.

He stood suddenly, "I'll be back."

And without another word he was whisked away by the wind.

—-

He stood by his lake, gripping his staff as he contemplated.

It wasn't a bad thing that he was about to do, he had to remind himself that, there was nothing wrong with relieving one's own sexual tensions when they couldn't be met otherwise because—Bunny was so busy.

He bit his lip, the pain in his nether regions causing his brain to feel foggy. It wasn't Bunny's fault that just looking at him turned him on so badly.

He had to leave quickly before he couldn't hide it anymore.

And now here he was, wanting to relieve the pressure and feeling guilty about doing it.

It's not cheating, he can't cheat with himself, why was he so worked up about this.

_Because you only want him, he's the only one allowed to touch you… _

It was true, he just wanted Bunny, but there was nothing he could do about that right now and he had to deal with it before it got worse.

He leaned against a tree, looking down at himself, it felt so awkward. It had never been this weird before, he was a young man, it wasn't inconceivable that he had experience in satisfying his own needs. But after so long with Bunny, he hadn't any reason to.

So it was like—the first time all over again.

He finally sat himself down into the snow, hands seeking what needed his attention.

It was helping, a bit. And he closed his eyes trying to imagine Bunnymund's warmth instead of his own frozen hands, feel of his nose seeking out his neck before lips claimed it, whiskers tickling his cheek.

"A-ah—Bunny." He groaned.

For some reason it seemed his imagination was working, the others broad chest was pressed into his back, strong arms wrapping around him to take over, whiskers tickling his cheek, the soft, tickling tongue on his jaw, and a chuckle—

_Wait…_

"Y'know mate, you could have always just asked."

And suddenly a sense of dread filled him, like he'd been caught in a terrible and compromising position, like a cheater. He would have jerked away if the strong arms didn't hold him in place, and if the hands didn't have complete control around him.

"B-bunny—I, I can—"

The Pooka removed one hand to tilt his head back for a soft kiss.

"You don't need to explain Frostbite, I'll take care of it."

And he did, several times in fact.

If he was truly made of ice, Jack Frost was sure he would have melted.


	9. Love Bites Warning: NSFW

**_was convinced to submit it..._  
**

**Prompt**

**It's mating season, now that Bunny is committed to Jack he's embarrassed by part of his instincts he can't repress. His hormones are much higher than usual because of his attachment to the winter spirit. **

**[Both posters wanted smut, one asked for Bunny to be a dominant bottom, and for dirty talk -which I suck at-]**

**Rating:** M

* * *

_Mating season…goddamn mating season._

Of all the rotten things—or good things. He wasn't sure, it was hard to know how to feel about this. Because this year, for the first time in—forever? He wasn't even sure, his lifespan had been too long. But for the first time, he actually had—a _mate_.

No, he couldn't call him that.

He was committed to Jack, humans called it a _relationship_, it was something special and typically between two people in love. He was in love with Jack, at least normally he was, right now all he knew is he wanted to fuck him senseless—or visa-versa. The details didn't really matter to him at this point.

Being a Pooka, he didn't seem to get the 'mating season' kick every year, he wasn't a normal rabbit. So why was he getting it now, of all times, when he had finally found someone he wanted to commit to?

Maybe that was exactly why, he loved Jack Frost, in every way.

And he wanted to _love_ him in every way.

Oh lord he had to stop, he gripped his ears, sitting in a grassy corner of his Warren, feeling well hidden as if he had anyone to hide from in here. Every fiber of his being was riddled with embarrassment and shame. He silently prayed to whatever powers may be that today would be one of those days Jack was completely preoccupied and distracted. That happened a lot, it was completely possibly that he would forge—

"Hey, Bunny!"

Nope, no such luck. He thought too soon.

He didn't move, maybe the other would think he wasn't there, maybe he would leave and search for him long enough to try and take care of this overwhelming urge to—

"Where are you hiding? Come on Bunny, I'm not going anywhere today, and I know you didn't forget I was coming."

_I'm not hiding! _He thought, unable to speak because then he'd surely find him. He tried to stay silent, barely containing a small whine at the scent of the other drifting toward him. Oh no, _seriously?_

If Jack didn't leave soon there was no way he could—

"There you are! Gee Bunny, what's up with you, you look like you're going to be sick."

_Bloody hell_.

"Bunny?"

"Eh—y-yeah I'm not feeling too well…maybe you should go off so—I don't get you sick too." He sputtered, this wasn't going well, why wouldn't he leave?

His sing-song laughter, it was so cheerful, innocent and lighthearted. And the most goddamn seductive thing he could possibly hear right now.

"Bunny, I'm sort of dead, I am not even your species, I probably can't even get your sicknesses." He walked over.

_'Shit!'_

"L-look Frost, I just don't feel well, I just feel like being alone for awhile."

"None of that Bunny, remember what we—"

He was upon him the moment the frosty hand touched his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Panting and ears flattened, "Mate—I'm telling you—you should leave."

Jack stared back up at him bewildered, those eyes, those damn blue eyes. His expression of shock and mixed nervousness, it sent devilish chills up the Pooka's spine, something mildly sadistic inside him loving it.

Then Jack felt something pressing against his leg and it made a little more sense, a devious smirk crossing his face causing the Easter Spirit to grit his teeth.

"You know you just had to ask Bunny~" He teased.

_'Stop it with your alluring ways!'_ He wanted to yell.

"No you don't get it mate, this is different." He felt his heartbeat quicken at the look on the other's face.

Yes—the had done it before. But mating season, rabbits, it was a whole different situation.

"You say that like I shouldn't be intrigued." Just like Frost to push his limit.

"You don't know much about rabbits do you mate—" He bit his lip to try and keep his mind there, "You're not going to leave are you—"

"Nope." He chimed, grinning broadly.

He conceded, he had no choice, he needed it badly and Jack was willing to give it. He just hoped it didn't scare him away because he couldn't control his desires right now. Then he had an idea, a way to at least kill off a few rounds without exhausting the winter spirit to soon.

"You're gonna have to top mate." He said, bluntly.

The expression on the pale face changed, to complete bewilderment.

"…What?"

"I am in no position to take control right now, you're going to have to top." He insisted.

"But—Bunny I-"

"No buts mate, you want to stay we're going to have to do it this way."

The flustered spirit nodded, and the Pooka nuzzled his neck, needy, before pulling back. "Go on then—"

He stared him down impatiently as Jack removed his clothing, actually flustered by the eyes of the other taking in every inch of him. This definitely felt very different, he'd never seen Bunny so intense. It both terrified and excited him, to felt so needed that it was animalistic.

When he was finished, he knelt in front of the other, kissing his wet nose that twitched in response. He was already turned on, if it hadn't been for the other staring him down he might have had to do more preparation, but not this time. Bunny's paws gripped his shoulders pulling the cold body on top of him, nuzzling and nipping at anything he could reach.

He was so affectionate, it was both emotive and adorable. He was reminded what this was for when the other pressed up into him impatiently.

"I don't have time for preparation—just do it Jack—"

Reaching down to coax some pre-cum out of his erection, the winter spirit lubed himself up as best he could, guiding himself against the other he was surprised at the heat of just touching him. Positioned, he put both hands on the ground, grunting with the effort as he pushed against the other. He was met with some resistance but then he slid right in.

"O-oh fu—" He couldn't even get the words out, the heat enveloping him almost seemed to burn, he wasn't expecting that and he couldn't decide if he wanted to pull out quickly or stay encased forever.

He wasn't given much of a choice, as the other gripped his arms pressing into him.

"Move your ass mate, before I go insane."

His hips jerked a bit in response, but he complied, beginning to steadily thrust into the Pooka, alternating between hot and cold each time. The sensation was amazing, and now he understood exactly why Bunny liked to do this to him so much.

"Ah~ Bunny-" He gasped a bit, "It's hot—"

"And you're cold as hell mate, but don't stop." He nipped at his jaw, still placing the stinging affections all over whatever skin he could reach. "Harder—damnit Frost, I need you to move more."

He almost fell against him, skin tingling delightfully at every little mark left on it. He thrust again, picking up his pace. Sliding a cold hand down, he took the Pooka's member in his hand.

"M'guessing you'll need some release soon too~" he managed to purr out between his moans.

The groan that came from Bunnymund just about undid him, he was surprised that the heat seemed to warm his hand more than he made it cold. Complying with the wordless go-ahead, he stroked the burning erection with his hand as he continued to thrust hard into him.

"B-bloody hell, don't stop—harder," The Pooka felt his first build-up come monumentally fast, though another one wasn't far behind.

"B-bunny, I'm gonna—" Jack shuddered, barely able to speak, "You're so warm—I'm not-"

He couldn't hold it back, spilling into the Easter Spirit with a choked gasp, almost falling limp against him. How could Bunny do it? It was exhausting.

"I-aint done yet Frostbite."

How could that be true? He had already made a mess in his hand several times now, was this why he wouldn't take him right away? However, even though he was unable to do anymore to Bunny, he nodded and agreed to let him take over, pulling out, and lying next to him.

"On your knees, mate, better prepare yourself"

His cheeks frosted lightly, of course, doing it like a rabbit. He shifted, onto his knees, holding himself up on his elbows, legs shaking a bit. Using his hand, already coated, he slid his fingers down to his entrance. Shuddering, as each finger slowly stretched him out and prepared him for the throbbing Pooka. Said Easter Spirit couldn't keep his nose and mouth off of him, nuzzling his neck and shoulders while he waited impatiently.

"You ready?" He said, in a pleading tone.

"Y-yes, so get on with it," He said, trying to keep his pride.

He felt the grin on his shoulder as the other thrust into him with no apologetic force, he choked a bit on a pained gasp, and didn't have a long time to adjust before the other was picking right up from where Jack left off. Rough, swift pace making him dizzy and simultaneously deliriously happy.

"Oh- My—God—" He was already panting, "Bunny—ah—harder."

What was he saying? How could he possibly want it any harder than he was getting it? But the Pooka complied, more than pleased to take him as violently as he could. He would have collapsed if one of Bunnymund's strong arms were not wrapped tightly around his mid-section.

As the pain gave way to intense pleasure, a blissful moan ripped from his throat, he was almost embarrassed by how loud it was.

"Bunny~" He whined, he hadn't received any of the others loving nips in several moments. He shuddered happily when the other picked up on his plea, and began leaving marks on his skin, whiskers tickling him a bit.

Then suddenly the other let out a husky growl, biting just below his shoulder and holding tight as his pace grew frantic. Jack thought he was going to pass out before the other thrust a final time and released, spilling inside of him once more.

He could barely catch his breath as the Pooka nearly fell dead weight limp on him. The Easter spirit barely managed to pull out and slump down beside him, completely spent and nearly passed out. Jack almost collapsed face first before being pulled into the soft fur of the other's chest.

He was surprised to hear the deep breathing of the other, asleep so quickly? He might of found a reason to poke fun at it if his head weren't so foggy, as long as he was here he might as well rest his eyes for just a moment, the fur was so warm, and still soft. The fluttering of the other's heartbeat against his forehead was sweeter than a lullaby because it belong to him.

He wasn't sure he could get used to the mating thing, but he could definitely get used to this. Nothing else mattered in this very moment but the arms wrapped protectively around him, the sting of the love-bites all over his skin, and the heart beat that lulled him to a blissful rest.


End file.
